Ficlet 19: Lover Man
by CloakedHestia
Summary: A less known Sara pairing, Sara and Det. Vartann. This pairing was requested and involves karoake in a bar. Hopefully you'll forgive the cliche. Not set in any specific time period.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I am simply a humble fan and writer.

A/N: To continue my string of Sara-couplings, here's a ficlet with drumroll... Detective Vartann and Sara. There is a a shipping about these two and it has been brought to my attention so now I bring you a Vartann/Sara ficlet.

**Ficlet 19: Lover Man**

Sara was chosen to accompany Detective Vartann on a stake-out involving a serial rapist. He was a little concerned for her safety, especially when she suggested she be the bait. After two tense hours, she went back to the car only to find their suspect coming out of the motel. He called back-up and ran up to the guy. It was lucky the suspect was unarmed and drunk. Sara held her breath as she followed Vartann.

"You got him?"

"I got him." He cuffed the guy and led him to a nearby cruiser.

It was a satisfying night. They caught the guy and no one else got hurt. The cops went out to celebrate, and Sara tagged along. Or actually, Vartann insisted she come along.

"You guys arrested him, you go." she protested.

"No way, you were always there and you helped us nab him. You did good, Sidle."

She found herself in a dark club with a bar. It wasn't the first place she would've suggested but it was okay. At the moment, the officers were having their second round of beers.

"No thanks," she declined when they offered her a bottle. She was still feeling the buzz from that capture. She didn't need alcohol.

After an hour, and a lot of self-congratulating talk, most of the cops went home. Sara and Vartann stayed behind. Neither of them drank anything, and they stayed on neutral ground: work.

"You're a hell of a woman, Sidle," he smiled at her.

She just raised an eyebrow. "Thanks. You're good too. We need to do more stakeouts together," she joked.

"Yeah," he leaned back looking around. Suddenly neither had nothing much to say.

"This is a nice song."

"Hmmm?" Vartann looked at her, "Do you sing?"

"No... well, in the shower if it counts," she shook her head in embarrassment.

"It's karaoke night. Wanna give it a try?"

Sara just gaped at him, "No way. I don't sing, especially in front of crowds. I'm not... very good."

"I have to disagree. You were humming back there in the car. If you sing half as good as you hum, you could beat these karaoke wannabes."

With a lot of coaxing and egging on, Sara reluctantly took the stage.

No one seemed to pay much attention to her as she chose a soulful ballad from the singer Billie Holiday, she directed her gaze on the only man who seemed intrigued. Dare she even think - impressed?

She started out softly, almost hoping no one would listen...

_"I don't know why but I'm feeling so sad,  
I long to try something I never had.  
Never had no kissinn'  
Oh, what I've been missin'  
Lover man, oh, where can you be?" _

She took a deep breath and continued, a steadfast look in her eye and he never heard such a song... so beautifully captured. When her last few lines came, full of emotion and certainty, he knew he'd never see Sara Sidle quite the same way again.

"_Someday we'll meet,_  
_And you'll dry all my tears.  
Then whisper sweet  
Little things in my ears.  
Hugging and a-kissing,  
Oh, what we've been missing.  
Lover man, where can you be?__**"**_

The few people who weren't dead drunk or engaged in other activities applauded, though none clapped more or harder than Vartann.

With a quick bow she got off the stage and headed for the bar. If she needed a drink to calm her nerves, now was the time.

"Hey, I knew you'd be good, but wow! That was incredible." He caught up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Had anything - or anyone - in mind while you were singing?" His hand inched up to her shoulder, and she could tell by his light shaking that he was as affected by the lyricws as as she was.

"Yeah... I did have someone in mind... kind of."

Before she could rationalize or think of the consequences, she leaned in and kissed him. He seemed to anticipate it, leaning in and wrapping his arms around her.

No one paid attention to them which was just how they wanted it. A singer and her lover man.

---

_I sure hope you liked the little Billie Holiday reference (Quick note: the original lyrics I used were different. At the last minite I changed it to __Lover Man__, for easy reference. You can look up and listen to the song.) _

_So for the few but persistant followers of Vartann/Sara, that was for you. Please review._


End file.
